Life can change with just a smile
by Basil-Kaine
Summary: Bella lives with her mom and only visits, Bella's cousin Aisling comes to live with Charlie. Edward tries to break her through her shell. Will he be able to find out her past? Find out if your interested  all human M for later on


**These are not my characters other then Aisling the rest are Stephanie Meyer's. This is an All Human story.**

Prologue

I sat in the taxi on the way to my Uncle Charlie's. My cousin Bella was there to visit so that was a plus. She loved living in Florida with her mom and step-dad. It was the last few days of fall and winter was right there waiting to jump on the little town of Fork. So the roads were icy. The driver looked fine but out of nowhere he passed out. The car slid and suddenly the road wasn't underneath us. The last thing before I blacked out was a tree coming through the windshield.

Chapter one

I woke up in a bright, white room. There was the sound of beeping and people talking. I recognized one of the voices. It was Charlie and he sounded really scared. I tried to sit up but couldn't. My head weighed a thousand pounds and everything hurt. "I need something for the pain please. Tylenol or something please." My voice was weak but a nice blonde doctor walked over to me. He was shocked.

"Aisling your awake? Wow. Okay follow my finger." He said moving his finger in front of me. My eyes followed his finger perfectly. "Okay. Can you tell me where you are? Who is your Uncle? Who is your cousin?" He said still in shock he was testing my memory.

"I'm in the emergency room of the only hospital in Forks Washington. My uncle is Chief Charlie Swan. My Cousin Charlie's daughter is Isabella Swan. So can I now get something for my pain now? I need to sit up. Laying down on my back makes kills my new tattoo." I said looking at him with a slight smile. "What happened anyways?"

He was just barely coming out of his shock. "Aisling on your way to your uncle's house when your driver passed out and you slid across the road. The car flipped and you went off the road and landed on a tree. You have been here for about an hour but you were stuck on that tree for 4 hours. They worked hard and you survived. Charlie is in the waiting room. Can you talk to him to show him that you're okay?"

I nodded and moved to sit up. The heart monitor's beeping went faster than it was before. I moved and sat up fully. "I would love to see him. I hate having him worry like this. Can I see how I look?" With that I was happed a mirror. I looked at my face. It was bruised and I had a cut on my forehead. "Thanks." I saw my right hand was in a brace. He left and a few minutes later Charlie walked in Bella were with him. They ran over when they saw me sitting up.

They hugged me and I didn't know what to do. My mom was never around and my dad died when I was only 4. I hugged them back the best I could. They talked to me and I nodded to them. Their voices sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but I listened to them. I did catch the name of the Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A nurse came in and made them leave for the day.

Dr. Cullen walked in. "Sorry I had them leave. Here is your pain reliever." He handed the pills and a cup full of water. He smiled and three guys walked in and looked at him. I blushed knowing that I didn't look to good.

"Dad is she okay? She scared Edward when she wasn't breathing on the way here." The blonde one said pointing to the bronze colored hair one. "Oh. I'm Jasper and the huge muscular one is Emmet. The quiet one is Edward. We are Carlisle's sons. Edward is the only one that is single though." With that Edward pushed the other two away and pulled that sheet to separate us from them.

I took the pills and as soon as the water entered my mouth I was thirsty so I chugged my drink. Edward chuckled a little and sat on the end of the bed. "You okay?" I nodded then he looked at his dad. "Am I staying with her tonight?" Dr. Cullen nodded then left taking the two others with him.

"How do you say your name? I have a feeling it isn't spelt how it is said." He said his green up suddenly meeting my dark blue eyes for the first time. My cheek turned red. With the bruises he couldn't see that I was blushing. Well I hope he couldn't.

"Ash. Ling. Aisling." I said softly. Hoping my voice would carry over to him. He smiled at me a little blush on his cheeks. It made me feel nice.

"That is an amazingly beautiful name. This is my first time I've ever heard of it as well. My name is an old man name." He said looking down at his hands. "You okay? How is your head? Do you feel dizzy? Do you want something to eat?" He asked smiling at me with worry in his eyes. His moved one of his hands from his lap to near my feet.

"I'm okay. My headache is going away and I'm not dizzy. I'm starving. I need food but I can wait till tomorrow or something. I barely eat as it is. Food isn't really important to me anymore." I said stretching a little. "I like the name Edward. It suites you." My eyes looked at his hand and then at mine. I looked really bad. "Where you the one to pull me out of the car?"

He nodded and stood up pulling out a wheelchair from under the bed. He opened it and set it up. When he was done he gave me a smirk. It kind of shocked me but I like it. At that moment it hit me. He was going to go get my food or something. He wrapped the blanket around my legs and picked me up. He put me in the wheelchair and muted the machine so he could take me away from this area. He smiled at me.

"What would you like my dear?" He asked with a fake and funny French accent. My giggle couldn't be held in. I have to laugh at it. It felt nice to laugh. To giggle again. It had been almost 5 years since I laughed, giggled, smiled, blushed. He did all of this to me, and I didn't know how. I didn't understand how I felt about him. The best way to describe it was he stole my heart when he looked at me.

**I hope you love it. It was just a little thing I through together so I could lay down and write. Leave your reviews. 3 you all (you don't like this don't say anything. Idk why you read it to this point if you didn't like it.)**


End file.
